


Observing

by Dunvillo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunvillo/pseuds/Dunvillo
Summary: "No. No. That wasn’t possible. There was no way that Peter Parker was telling the truth about his so-called internship. There is no way that Peter Parker knew Tony Stark well enough to grab ice cream with him. There was no way that Peter Parker knew Tony Stark.But before Flash could even remotely dismiss the idea, Tony Stark grabbed his two ice cream orders and sat down next to Peter Parker."Flash is at the same ice cream shop as Tony and Peter and decides to eavesdrop.AKA Flash witnesses Tony and Peter being domestic af.





	Observing

“Holy shit...that’s Tony Stark!” Flash muttered under his breath.

Standing in front of him - at an ice cream shop nonetheless - in his classic blazer and sunglasses, was _Ironman _himself.

“Yeah, I’ll have a strawberry cheesecake cone for myself and a banana split for the kid. For here please.”

_The kid_? Flash looked around the shop trying to spot Morgan. After the Avengers reversed the blip, word of Morgan Stark got out pretty quickly, and it wasn’t a secret that it annoyed Tony Stark. Flash was surprised that he would even take her somewhere _so _public.

But she was nowhere to be seen. Huh.

And then his eyes landed on someone else. Peter Parker.

He was sitting at a table in the corner playing on his phone. He was alone.

It wasn’t odd that he was here. It was well known throughout their grade that this particular ice cream parlor was one that Peter Parker frequented. It was the one his uncle had occasionally taken him to before he was killed.

But seeing Peter Parker less than 20 feet away from Tony Stark? After Stark just ordered ice cream for a kid? That didn’t sit well with Flash. What if...what if Peter actually...

No. _No. _That wasn’t possible. There was no way that _Peter Parker _was telling the truth about his so-called internship. There is no way that Peter Parker knew Tony Stark well enough to grab ice cream with him. There was no way that Peter Parker _kne_w Tony Stark.

But before Flash could even remotely dismiss the idea, Tony Stark grabbed his two ice cream orders and sat down next to Peter Parker.

Parker looked up from his phone when Stark got there and... smiled at him. A genuine smile. And Stark _smiled ba_ck.

Flash watched them with wide eyes as Tony Stark ruffled Peter Parker’s hair and then swiftly snatched the phone out of his hand.

Flash could just make out Peters response.

“Mr. Stark! That was important! I’m making plans with MJ!”

Stark rolled his eyes. “You can talk to your scary girlfriend later. You are here to spend time with your old man.” He smirked.

“Old is right.” Parker muttered as he took a bite of his ice cream.

“What was that?” Stark challenged.

Parker feigned confusion. “...What? I didn’t hear anything.”

Stark playfully glared at Parker and then took a lick of his own ice cream. “You better watch yourself, kid. I’ll come out of retirement if it means I can teach you a few things.”

Parker laughed. “Yeah, okay, Mr. Stark.” He said sarcastically.

Flash watched in amazement.

_What. The. Fuck._

Not only was Peter Parker talking to Tony Stark, he was playfully talking _back _to him.

“Excuse me. _Sir_. Excuse me.” A voice cut into Flash’s train of thought. He snapped his head towards the person talking to him. The cashier.

Oh ya.

“Can I get you anything?” The cashier asked.

“Um...a-just a water is fine.” Finding out that _Peter Parker _actually knew Tony Stark made him lose his appetite. The cashier raised her eyebrow and Flash glared back at her.

She gave him a water cup.

Flash immediately turned around and focused in on Parker and Stark again.

As nonchalantly as he could, with nothing but a water cup in his hand, he made his way to a table near the two of them. He was sure he could find out _some _information if he listened to their conversation.

“...by the way, I thought that we finally shook the whole ‘Mr. Stark’ habit.” Stark said.

Parker shrugged. “Old habits die hard.”

Stark nodded and smirked. “So, ‘Dad’ was just a one-time thing, then?”

Flash chocked on his water.

Parker’s face went instantly red. “Th-tha-thats different! And unfair! I said that after the snap! I-I thought you were going to die!” He stuttered out.

Stark threw his head back laughing while Parker sat there, looking humiliated.

Flash was trying to process everything and Stark ruffled Parker’s hair once more.

_Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck._

“You know I’m just messing with you kid.” Stark chuckled.

Parker rolled his eyes, his face still red. “Whatever, _Mr. Stark.”_

Stark raised his hands in surrender, still smirking.

“I get it. Sore subject. Why don’t you finish that _monstrosity _of a dessert. I’m going to hit the can. The compound is our next stop.”

Stark got up and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Flash couldn’t help himself. As soon as Stark was out of sight he shot up and went right to Peter.

“Parker!” He snapped.

The boy in front of his looked up from his sundae. “Flash? What are you doing here?”

Flash ignored him. “What kind of game are you playing, huh?”

Parker frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Stark!” Flash barked, pointing down the hallway.

“Oh...I told you I was an intern.”

Flash scoffed. “Oh please, _Tony Stark _does not buy interns ice cream. And he does _not _take them to the _Avengers Compound _afterwards.”

Peter paused. “Were...were you eavesdropping on us?”

“God, it must be so pathetic thinking this- this _internship _or whatever actually means something!” Flash laughed. “Like Stark isn’t using you for charitable publicity. Thats all this is! It-it’s a charity case! Ha! I figured it out!” He says triumphantly.

Parker rolled his eyes. “Congratulations, Flash. Can you leave me alone now?”

Flash smirked. “You are so _pathetic, _Parker- “

“What did you say to him?” A voice cut Flash off. Standing at the end of the bathroom hallway, in his classic blazer and sunglasses, was _Ironman _himself.

Flash thought that this outfit was just as intimidating as the suit of armor.

Parker stood up from his seat. “Tony, it’s alright.” He said quickly.

Stark frowned and shook his head. “No, no, no. I want to hear what he was going to say to you, kid.”

Flash was still where he stood, stuck between Peter Parker and the superhero that was defending him.

Stark was glaring at Flash, and he raised his eyebrows to coax him on. “Go on. What were you saying to Peter?”

“I...” Flash started. Peter was nervously looking anywhere but the people standing in front of him. It wasn’t helping Flash’s nerves. “I-I go to school with Peter!” Was all he could get out.

Stark hummed. “Huh. Eugene Thompson, yes? Aren’t you the one thats been picking on my kid?”

_My kid? _Flash flushed. “What?” He asked.

“You’ve been bullying Peter. And don’t bother lying, I already know.”

“Tony, please- “Parker pleaded.

Stark shut him up with a single look. It was obviously a look that Peter has seen before.

Stark then turned his gaze towards Flash and walked forward.

Flash swallowed nervously.

Stark raised his hand and had it fall on Flash’s shoulder. He gave it a not-so-gentle squeeze.

“Listen, Eugene.” He leaned in close. Flash could see scaring on the side of his face from whatever battle that famously occurred after the Avengers brought everyone back. He swallowed.

“You may know this,” Stark continued. “But my family is the most important thing in the world to me. They _are _my world.” His face suddenly got very hard, and when he spoke again, Flash could understand why Ironman was Earth’s most feared defender. “So, trust that I mean it when I tell you to never even _look _in the direction of my son. Never again. I may be retired as Ironman, but Tony Stark still has connections to every single University you are applying to. And every job after that.”

Flash paled. “Are-are you threatening me?” He asked.

Stark straightened up. He chuckled, but his laughter did not reach his eyes. “Of course not. Cause you are not going to mess with my kid anymore. Right?”

Stark didn’t wait for Flash to respond. He turned on his heel to face Peter, and his face dramatically softened. “Ready, kid?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” But he had a small smile on his face. Flash recognized it. It was the smile he wore whenever someone he loved stuck up for him.

Flash was frozen where he stood, and all he could do was stare as Parker and Stark left the ice cream parlor. And before the two were completely out the door, Flash watched as Parker turned back to face Stark.

Parker smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”


End file.
